Behind Closed Doors
by YamiPaladinofChaos
Summary: Team 7, wooden doors, and the closest thing I'll ever write to shounen ai.


Sakura scowled, walking through the streets of Konoha, annoyed at Kakashi for assigning a mission without her, annoyed at Naruto (she couldn't bring herself to be annoyed with Sasuke) at ditching her to go on said mission, and at the sun for being so cheery.

Wisely, most citizens gave her wide berth. There was little else scarier than a pissed off kunoichi.

She had slept in late, and her mother had forced her to stay in bed longer, on the grounds that the head cold she had suffered from for the past few days had not yet completely gone away. Sakura scowled. Thanks to that, she had missed saying good morning to Sasuke.

Still... a dreamy look settled over her eyes, and she absent-mindedly walked towards her destination, maybe when she caught up to him, he would look at her with concern and say how worried he was when she didn't show, how much she meant to him...

Which was why she nearly ran headlong into the door. Frowning, she refrained from cursing.

Inner Sakura, on the other hand, was mildly annoyed, and began snarling and cursing at will. The place in question was where Team 7 had been assigned for the day- a D rank mission, but still, Sakura did not enjoy being left behind. Kakashi had cheerfully informed her that he had already sent Sasuke and Naruto on their way hours ago.

If Inner Sakura could talk to him, the Copy Ninja would have been forced to listen to the various ways he would be murdered and slaughtered and maimed and castrated. Several times over.

She placed her hand on the doorknob, and was about to turn it when she heard a familiar voice through the door.

"Are you sure that goes there, dead last?" Sasuke's familiar drawl made Inner Sakura melt and sigh with happiness. Distractedly, she noticed that his voice was rather uncomfortable.

"Of course I'm sure!" Naruto declared, and the pink haired kunoichi could easily see him posing, eyes closed and that familiar silly grin on his face. "Haven't you ever done this before?" he asked, sounding rather cocky.

"It looks too big to go in there." Sasuke replied doubtfully.

Sakura paused, bewildered. _They couldn't... they wouldn't! _

Inner Sakura was caught between fantasizing about it and being rather jealous of what shewas imagining right now.

"It'll fit, don't worry about it. This'll be great!" Naruto shouted eagerly, and the sounds of shuffling clothes was heard.

"I don't know about this. It doesn't seem like it should go this way..." the Uchiha survivor remarked skeptically, and Sakura gave a silent cheer.

_Save yourself for me, Sasuke!_ Inner Sakura crowed.

"Oh, come on. When you put in your mouth, you'll love it!" Naruto's happy crow caused

Sakura to gape, unable to comprehend.

Inner Sakura, on the other hand, was already drawing up images. And somehow, it was making her quite... giddy. _Perhaps I can even join in!_ Inner Sakura danced joyfully, imagining a few rather explicit scenarios that made Sakura blush hotly.

"I'm not a pervert!" she nearly shouted, causing several passerby's to look at her strangely. Flushed, the kunoichi leaned back in, wondering if they heard her.

Instead, a low humming sound was heard, in the distinct tone of cheeriness that only Naruto could produce. "Push it in a little more, Sasuke." He said, sounding rather pleased with himself.

_And why shouldn't he be? He's got Sasuke in on his perverted schemes! _Inner Sakura shouted irritably.

Sasuke didn't reply, making a low grunt that made Sakura blush furiously.

_Sasuke! NOOO! _

After a few moments of leaning into the wood, trying to catch any more sounds, Naruto spoke again.

"I want to taste it." Naruto said, and a rustle of clothes was heard again, and a few moments passed before the smacking of lips was heard.

"Idiot, its all over your mouth." Sasuke drawled, annoyed.

_Is this why they seem to work so well together? _Sakura wondered_. If it is... maybe I could __learn to work well with them too... _she blushed hotly even as the thought crossed her mind.

"Oh." The distinct ruffle of clothing was heard again, and Naruto asked, "Is it gone?

"Little bit left." The smirk was audible, even through the doorway.

Sakura was really, really hoping this was just a dream, and she'd wake up in her bed, even if she had the head cold.

Inner Sakura was really, really hoping that they were still inclined to the fairer sex as well, or at least would allow her a little fun.

"We should finish up." Naruto said, the grin on his face nearly visible to Sakura. "Then we can have some real fun!"

_What more could they do!_

"Hn." Was Sasuke's response, and she heard them move quickly, probably completing whatever mission they had been sent on.

Sakura had previously wanted to know the details about the mission, but currently, it didn't seem too important.

"Okay, now that we're done, we can enjoy ourselves!" Naruto crowed, and probably doing a little jig too, Sakura thought darkly.

"Hold on, idiot." Sasuke said slowly, superiority thick in his tone. "At least do it on the table."

Sakura gaped. She just couldn't believe it. _Who knew Sasuke was a closet pervert? _

"Oh, alright." The blonde sounded rather put out, and the clink of dishes being moved tinkled in her ears. "There, happy?" he said mockingly.

Sasuke didn't dignify that with a response.

Sakura wondered what was happening now. They hadn't spoken for quite a while, and

Inner Sakura's imagination was running out of ideas rather rapidly.

_Don't tell me even Naruto gets quiet sometimes... _Inner Sakura rolled her eyes, mentally speaking, of course.

Then, Sasuke spoke quietly. "Do you want my cherry?"

Sakura gaped once again, utterly dumbstruck. _This_ was too much. She would not let

Sasuke be taken by someone other than her, and especially not Naruto!

"STOP!" she flung open the door, hearing the loud, angry slam of the door in time with her own shout.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto said eagerly, waving happily.

"Don't you Sakura-chan me! What the hell were you thinking, doing... _THAT_ during a mission!" the pink haired kunoichi snapped, glaring at the blonde.

"Doing what?" Sasuke drawled. "Eating cake?" in his hand was single, ruby red cherry covered in frosting, partway between himself and Naruto.

"You want some too, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, holding up a piece with a pleased grin.

"It's great! You wouldn't believe that we baked this cake ourselves!"

Smiling weakly with a flushed face, Sakura nodded, easing herself into a chair.

_Next time, I'll **make **Kakashi-sensei tell me when we go on a baking mission..._


End file.
